Jack Frost
by Aurora Mandeville
Summary: Jack Frost is tired of being invisible to the humans he spends so much time with during the winter and asks to become human for a while. While human, he uncovers a plot that could change his future. Based on the Rankin/Bass fairytale Jack Frost. Starring characters from Rise of the Guardians (Dreamworks), Tangled (Disney), and Secret of the Wings (Disney).
1. Groundhog Day

The groundhog chuckled as he ran back down the stairs. He quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled back into bed.

"Ah, six more weeks, thanks Jack. Yes, that shadow was from Jack Frost, not me. He gets six more weeks of winter, and I get six more weeks of shut-eye. A pretty good deal, huh? Well of course you never saw him, he's invisible, except for his shadow. No one has ever seen Jack Frost, unless you include that one time that he became human. Now you might never have seen him, but you have seen his work.

You wake up one morning and you know that something's new

The windowpanes are frosted and the sky's a blinding blue

There's not a bird out singing and the ground is white with snow

You can see the words come puffing out when you say your first hello

You know who's been there and I think it's really nice

To feel the morning through the glass where the dew has turned to ice.

He's nipping at your nose

You can feel him in your toes

A shiver and a tear

Let's you know Jack Frost is here!

If you try to turn around (Jack Frost)

When you hear his icy sound (Jack Frost)

He's sure to disappear

But you know Jack Frost is here (Listen, listen)

You can hear him spreading winter as he goes (Jack Frost, Jack Frost)

(music)

If you try to turn around (Jack Frost)

When you hear his icy sound (Jack Frost)

He's sure to disappear

But you know (Yes you know), then you know Jack Frost is here."

"A long time ago, in a little town called January Junction, the peasants were particularly fond of Jack Frost. You see, they were ruled by a greedy tyrant named Kubla Kraus who had taken all of the timber and the money of the people, so they had come up with a system for winter. That's why they loved Jack Frost, when he came, he made icicles, and the people took those icicles and made them into ice coins. They were rich again, until the spring melted everything. But our story starts really when one of the village girls, a lovely girl by the name of Rapunzel, said that she loved Jack Frost and would only marry him or a knight in golden armour."


	2. Jack's Request

Jack grinned when he heard Rapunzel's announcement to her parents. He partially knew why too, which was why he always kept a special eye on January Junction, to keep an eye on Rapunzel, Rapunzel was pretty extraordinary in her own right, her hair could glow and it healed whoever it touched, no matter the ailment. Jack broke from his daydream to follow the blonde out of the city and to the lake, where she began ice skating with the animals. Jack sat on a nearby tree, watching the fun unravel below, wishing he could be a part of it. He began to daydream again, watching himself skating around with Rapunzel on the ice. Neither saw the incoming danger until it was too late. Kublai Khan was riding his metallic horse and apparently thought it was safe to ride the machine over the ice. Safe for him, perhaps, but not for Rapunzel as the ice began to break under the weight of the machine and melt from the boiler inside of it. Nobody noticed Rapunzel's predicament nor her screams for help, no one, that is, except Jack Frost. He quickly flew to where Rapunzel was stranded on a piece of ice, flowing towards the the now melted waterfall. He grabbed the piece of ice as he blew on the water, refreezing it. He called up a breeze and pushed Rapunzel gently down the frozen cascade. He was relieved when her face changed from one of fright to joy as she began squealing over the ride. The piece glided gracefully to a stop at the bottom of the falls amidst Rapunzel's giggles of delight.

"That was so much fun! Thank you Jack, you saved me again! But how can I ever thank such a hero, and a wizard at that!" Jack merely grinned, just relieved that she was safe. An idea began to take form in his mind as he flew off for his home in the clouds. You see, the seasons are controlled by fairies who live in a kingdom in the clouds, separated into four sections, one for each season, Spring Valley, Summer Glade, Autumn Forest, and Winter Woods. Of course, Jack Frost lived in Winter Woods with the snow fairies, the winter section that was ruled by Lord Milori, more commonly known to us as Father Winter. Now, each fairy helps with the snow in one way or another, some send slush, some send hail, others work together for snow. Dewey was the head fairy and overseer of snowflakes, he makes sure that no two are the same. Now, whenever Dewey notices an especially nice snowflake, he sends it to a special vault for Christmas. Dewey saw Jack fly in and went outside of his shop to greet the sprite.

"What are you doing here? You're not due back until Christmas!"

Jack chuckled, "Don't worry, Dewey, everything's perfectly frosted for the Christmas snow. I just need to talk to Lord Milori about a favor."

"A favor? He's too busy right now, you know that, what with winter having just started and all. And what kind of a favor anyway?" Dewey eyed Jack.

"Uh, well, I want to be a human."

"What?! A human! Whatever for, Jack, aren't you happy here?"

"Yes, it's just, um, I have my reasons."

"I would like to hear them."

"Lord Milori!" Jack and Dewey gave a quick bow.

"Well, it would take a little while, I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"That's alright Jack, I haven't had much of a chance to sit down and talk with you recently. Come on, for old times' sake,"

"Alright, sure. See you around, Dewey!" Jack waved to the fairy has he walked off with Lord Milori. Dewey waved back before returning to making snowflakes with the other snowflake fairies.

"So, how is working with the frost fairies going?" Milori asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, uh, not bad. They're all a bunch of fun, considering they're smaller than me." Jack looked away, watching the flurry of activity around them.

"What are your reasons for wanting to become human?" Jack glanced at Milori before sighing.

"Well, there's this girl I know in January Junction . . ." began Jack.

"Ah, a girl, that's usually the case."

"Lord Milori?" Milori opened the door of a shop, leading Jack to a corner table where the two could keep to themselves.

"What's she like?" Milori asked as the two sat down.

"Oh, uh, she's really kind, adventurous, she likes to read and learn about anything she can. She tries to help out wherever, she can. Her hair glows and it can heal anything . . ."

"Really?" Jack glanced at Milori who had raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. What about it?"

"Oh, just curious, not everyday one hears of a human with such powers."

"That's true."

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh, yeah, she said she loves me."

"Oh? But she has never known you, how could she?"

"Uh, well, I've saved her a few times and it's pretty obvious that it's me because of the snow and ice and all," Jack grinned sheepishly.

Milori laughed, "That is true. But she could be confusing love for gratitude as I'm sure she is very grateful to you for what you did for her. Maybe if she did get to know you . . ."

"Lord Milori?" Jack looked at him with excitement in his eyes and a hopeful grin on his face.

Milori chuckled, "Yes Jack, I will make you human so that you and Rapunzel may get to know each other. But, it will only be for the winter. If Rapunzel gets to know you for who you are and does indeed love you, then you must obtain a house, a bog of gold, and a horse if you wish to remain a human to be with her. But, if by the end of winter you find out that her feelings for you are nothing more than gratitude and will never be more than that, you will come back to us and remain the sprite of winter. Sound fair?"

"Perfectly, Lord Milori. Thank you so much!" Jack hugged him tightly, then jumped back when he realized what he was doing. "I am so sorry, my lord, I was just so excited."

Milori rose, chuckling, "It's alright Jack, I understand." Then Milori took Jack by surprise by giving him a hig. "You're like a son to me, I want what's best for you, alright?:"

Jack smiled, "Alright, thanks again. Uh, Minister?" Milori turned to face the newcomer.

"I apologise if I interrupted anything, but Queen Clarion wishes to see you in Autumn Forest, Lord Milori," the Minister of Winter reported.

"Thank you, sister, let her know that I will be there shortly. There is something I have to finish up first, and I will be on my way." The Minister bowed and walked out to relay the message. He turned back to Jack and blew some pixie dust on him. "Now, when you touch land, you will immediately turn human. You will not be able to hear or see us anymore, but I will have a frost fairy check on you from time to time, so if there is anything you need, look for the frost and tell them your need, I will see what I can do to fulfill it."

"Alright, thanks." Jack gave Milori another quick hug and ran out the door, eager to begin his adventure.


	3. Becoming Human

"Jack!"

"Yes Dewey, what is it?" Jack asked the fairy as he slowed to a stop.

"How did your talk with Lord Milori go?"

Jack grinned, "Quite well, he's allowing me to be a human!"

Dewey's mouth dropped open before turning into a smile, "That's great, Jack! I'm happy for you. Here, I want you to have this. This was actually supposed to be your Christmas present, but if you're not going to be here, well, since you liked mine so much." Jack took the wooden, glowing staff from Dewey.

"Wow, it's great, Dewey, thanks. Man, I feel so bad now, not having a Christmas present for you."

Dewey chuckled, "That's alright, just knowing that you are happy and safe is plenty for me. Oh, and one more thing, a little something for your girl." Dewey handed Jack a little parcel.

"Oh, Dewey, you really shouldn't have. Uh, can I open it?"

"No! It's for her! You can give it to her at Christmas, alright? Be safe and well, my friend."

"Thanks, I will." Dewey hugged Jack quickly before returning to his shop. Jack turned around, coming face to face with a fairy. "Oh, Peri, I was just coming to see you. Sorry this is last minute, but, I just got to talk with Lord Milori about it and, uh, Peri?" The fairy had wrapped him in a tight hug before taking a step back.

"I know, you've been wanting to be among the humans for a long time. I mean, look at you, you are more human than fairy, it makes sense that you would want to be one of them. It's just . . ."  
"I know, I'm not Peter Pan, I didn't exactly choose to be here, somebody chose me and, well, I want to be a part of something that I've never really had a chance to be a part of. Peter did, and he chose to leave it. Now, I want my turn."

Peri smiled, "I know, good luck, and have fun. I'll come and check on you from time to time."

Jack smiled back, "Thanks Peri, you're the best. Well, I've got to go, see you!"

"See you!" They hugged again before Jack flew off towards the earth. As he got closer to the ground, he noticed subtle changes were happening to him. First his skin changed to a pinkish tone, next his clothes changed to match those the people of January Junction wore, then he began to get cold, and the stick no longer glowed a silvery white. The last change came as he got closer to the ground, he could no longer fly, a fact he definitely knew as he fell the rest of the way. He yelped as the tree branches whipped around him in his descent, making him think he was getting beaten for such a selfish wish but he made it to the bottom in one piece. He began to chuckle at feeling the icy chill of the snow between his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Jack glanced up into a pair of concerned, green eyes.

"I've never felt so alive!" he laughed. The blonde gazed at him quizzically. "Sorry, winter is my favorite season," grinned Jack.

The girl giggled, "It's mine too, mainly because of Jack Frost. He helps a lot of people here in January Junction with his frost."

"Oh? Sounds like a great fellow."

"Oh he's wonderful! He's saved me so many times. He did just now, actually. Oh, excuse me. Thank you again, Jack!" she shouted into the wind.

"You're welcome," quipped Jack. She looked back at him. "Oh, uh, my name's Jack."

She laughed, "Oh, but you're not Jack Frost, he's busy bringing winter everywhere. I'm Rapunzel, by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you Rapunzel." He shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack. What's your last name?"

"It's, uh, Overland, Jack Overland is my name."

"Why do you have a staff?"

"Oh, um, I work with animals, just, uh, looking for a place to work."

"Really! Well you're in luck!"

"How so?"

"January Junction is just around the bend and we're in need of someone to take care of various animals."

"Oh, I am in luck then. Well, January Junction, here I come! Whoa, oof!" When Jack tried to take a step, he instantly fell on his feet.

Rapunzel giggled, "You're standing on ice."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that, it's just . . . whoa! Uh, can I get some help? Ice and I aren't the best of friends, as you can see," Jack grinned sheepishly.

Rapunzel laughed, "Of course, come on, just be careful . . . hey! Don't make us both fall!"

"I'm trying!" The two burst out laughing as Rapunzel helped Jack off the ice and showed him into January Junction.

Back up in Pixie Hollow, Dewey and Periwinkle were watching their friend's progress with worried grins on their faces when Milori joined them.

"He's pretty clumsy, isn't he?"

"Oh, Lord Milori, didn't see you there!" Dewey and Peri gave quick bows.

Milori chuckled, "That's alright, my friend. How do you do? How goes the snowflakes?"

Dewey smiled, "Right on schedule!"

"Good, I need you two down there."

"What?" they exclaimed in unison.

Milori nodded, "Someone needs to keep an eye on Jack and to be there when he needs it. This might end up being harder for him than he originally thought." Dewey and Peri shared a look.

"Oh, very well, Lord Milori, I'll become human for a little while."

"I'll do whatever it takes to help Jack," Peri stated.

"Good, thank you. I don't want any harm to come to him."

"Alright, will do. Any messages you want us to give him?" asked Dewey as Milori blew pixie dust over them.

Milori nodded, "Tell him to stay true to himself, and to think things through before making a final decision."

"Alright, will do."

"We'll keep him out of trouble!" shouted Peri as she and Dewey flew down.

"Good luck," Milori whispered, his voice trailing far behind the two as they made their descent, changing into humans as they got closer to the ground.


	4. Christmas

Back in January Junction , Rapunzel introduced Jack to her parents, who offered to let him stay with them.

"Aren't there any available houses, or even hotels?" They shook their heads sadly.

"I'm afraid not, Kubla Kraus has taken everything, money, wood, and most of the food he didn't destroy with his metal horse," explained Rapunzel's father.

"Wow, something has to be done about him."

"But what? There really isn't that much we can do."

"Well, I'll think of something because I need a house, a bag of gold, and a horse."

"So, you're a stable-boy, huh?" Rapunzel's father asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, kind of, I can take care of any animal, really," shrugged Jack.

Rapunzel's father smiled, "That's alright, we just need a stable-boy at the moment. We'll just need to get a couple of things to get you cozy in the attic, once we're done with dinner of course. Go ahead, dig in." Jack glanced at the measly amount of food the family had to offer.

"Oh, uh, thanks." He began to serve himself when a knock was heard at the door. The family glanced at each other and Jack.

"Who could that be? Rapunzel, get the door please."

"Yes, Father," she replied as she rose from the table to get the door. Two people stood there, one male, the other female, both with blond hair. Jack just about kicked the table over in surprise.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you, but we were told our friend is staying here. Ah, there you are. Jack!" the male said, as the female ran to Jack and gave him a big hug.

"Periwinkle! What are you doing here?" blurted Jack as the female took a step back.

Periwinkle giggled, "We were ordered to keep an eye on you!"

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we don't understand," Rapunzel's father stated as he stood.

The male replied, "I am David Eugene Walter Edward Yule, or Dewey for short, at your service. Jack's late uncle left him a large inheritance, provided that he meet certain requirements by the first day of spring."

"Oh, the house, the bad of gold, and the horse!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

Dewey nodded, "Exactly, the point is that Jack works for something before receiving his inheritance. Periwinkle and I are here to make sure that Jack keeps his end of the bargain. Not only that, we can't exactly tell very many people about this. Since he's staying with you, I felt that you had the right to know."

"Of course I would keep my end of the bargain. But did you have to come up with such a long name?" Jack whispered the question to Dewey.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head," Dewey whispered back. Jack rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long winter.

"Very well, we will help in any way we can. For now, you can all sleep in the attic. Welcome to January Junction, Dewey and Periwinkle."

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Dewey replied, bowing, followed by Periwinkle.

"You know, with my friends here, we can think of a way to get rid of Kubla Kraus. We'll head out first thing tomorrow."

The next morning, accompanied by Rapunzel, Jack and his friends went to Kubla Kraus' mountain to confront the tyrant. But no matter what they tried, the mountain was too slick to climb, and the group was met with failure after failure. They finally had to give up about mid-afternoon and returned to the town in defeat. It wasn't long before Jack got the stables underway, and, with the help of Dewey, Peri, and Rapunzel, had the place running smoothly. He mainly took care of the residents' pets while they were at work, but, on Christmas Eve, the town got a visitor.

"Hello, is Jack Overland here?" asked the golden knight. Jack winced when he saw the figure, as dashing as Rapunzel daydreamed about, no doubt.

"Sir Stephen Stabbington! It's been a long time!"

"It has, I'm back for Christmas, I just need Jack Overland to stable my horse, Max."

"Of course, Mr. Overland will take care of it as soon as he gets this dog settled for the holiday. Is there anything else, Sir Stephen?"

Stephen shook his head, "Not now, thank you, perhaps later." He then took her hand and kissed it, leaving her in a somewhat dazed state. Jack gritted his teeth, but his look of disgust was completely wiped off by the time he reached her side.

"Thanks, Rapunzel, I'll take it from here. What's his name?"

"Sir Stephen Stabbington," she sighed absent-mindedly.

Jack rolled his eyes, fighting to keep the disgust from showing up on his face again, or in his voice, "I meant the horse, Rapunzel."

She shook herself from her daze and turned to Jack with a smile, "Oh, sorry, the horse's name is Max. Isn't he a beauty?" She petted the white, magnificent creature, who seemed to take to her like flies to honey.

"Yeah, he is," Jack replied with a slight grin, Max was a great animal, but his rider was a totally different matter in Jack's mind. He shook his head, they had work to finish before Christmas the next day, so he put his problems aside for the time and concentrated on getting the job done.

Christmas dawned with Jack, Dewey, and Peri bolting out of bed to watch the rays of the sunrise dancing with the falling snowflakes. Jack stuck out his tongue and caught a few snowflakes, snickering in delight as they melted in his mouth. Peri and Dewey caught a few as well before Rapunzel came out to join them and they started a game to see how many they could catch. Then, once Jack was declared the winner, they went back inside to start the family Christmas traditions. Jack couldn't wait until Rapunzel opened her present, but first came the "perfect present", a tradition in January Junction in which each person gives an empty box and the receiver dreams about what it could be. Everybody enjoys it because, even though none of it is real, everybody gets what they want. Jack and Dewey decided to place Rapunzel' present on her dresser, thinking that she would see it for sure when she went to bed that night. After each member in the house and handed out the "perfect present", they left the house to spread good cheer and "presents" to the rest of the town. Jack's spirit soon dropped, though, when he saw Sir Stephen approach Rapunzel and hand her a box.

"Oh, what is it?"

"A real present, open it."

"A rose! A real red rose! Oh how beautiful!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she saw the delicate petals unfurl to release its pleasant scent.

"Yes, I hoped you would like it. I was also wondering if you would join me at the Christmas Ball tonight?"

"Oh, thank you, I would like to, but, I've already told Jack that I would go with him."

"What? A lovely lady like yourself, to be seen with the likes of a stable boy? Come, Rapunzel, don't lower yourself to his level."

"Lower myself? Jack is a good and fine man, it's not his fault he must work harder for his living than you. And not only that, he's my friend, so if you want me to do anything with you, you have to speak much kinder of my friends," Rapunzel blurted, before storming off. Jack, having eavesdropped on the whole discussion, couldn't help but snicker, Sir Stephen was going to have a hard time getting to Rapunzel's heart. He walked for little while, whistling, it was best to let Rapunzel be for a few minutes to cool off before going to talk to her about that evening. He walked in the direction she had taken, thinking he had given her plenty of time, then paused at the sight before him, Rapunzel was struggling in Kubla Kraus' grip!

"No!" Jack yelled, rushing forward as Kubla pulled the screaming Rapunzel onto his mechanical horse and rode off. He stopped and gritted his teeth, he wished he could still have his powers, that was how he always saved Rapunzel before, but he was human now, he had to come up with something else. "Max!" He took off for the stables, all while alerting everyone to Rapunzel's plight.


	5. Kubla Kraus

"Faster! Faster!" Jack shouted in his concern for Rapunzel's safety. He knew that with pulling all of them, Max could only go so fast, but they had to get to Rapunzel soon. Kubla Kraus had a five-minute head start, but he was able to outrun the rescue party since his metallic horse was carrying only two, enabling him to find cover in his unclimbable mountain. Jack watched in horror as the horse took its riders into a hole in the mountain with a door closing behind them. Jack just about jumped off of the sled and ran the rest of the way to where the door stood. He pounded on it, tried his best to find a grip to open it with, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jack, there might be another way on the other side of the mountain!" Dewey shouted. Jack and Peri followed him around the mountain, looking for any way to get to Rapunzel. Stephen watched them go, preparing his crossbow to fire. He got the arrow lodged in one of the bricks at the top of the castle, taking the rope readily with it. He tied it down and began climbing. Rapunzel's parents watched breathlessly as he continued to climb, his legs dangling over the sheer drop. He finally made it to the top where Kubla Kraus met him head on with a sword, Rapunzel standing between two of his goons. Stephen and Kubla went at it hard, their swords meeting again and again in a flurry, the two seeming to dance the deadly battle. Rapunzel and Kubla's goons watched breathlessly as Stephen blocked every single one of Kubla's attacks, and was blocked the same way. The two seemed equal, neither getting the better of each other, until they disappeared around the corner. Rapunzel and the goons heard a shout and a clamor, and Stephen emerged victorious. The goons glanced at each other and took off to check on their boss while Stephen scooped up Rapunzel and climbed back down the rope with her. When they got close enough, he placed her on the ground, and collapsed.

"Oh, Sir Stephen!" exclaimed Rapunzel as her parents rushed to them.

"We need to get him to town, quickly!" Rapunzel's father exclaimed, picking him up gingerly and placing him on the sled.

"But Father!"

"No buts, Rapunzel, it's the only way," he glanced at her sternly.

She sighed, "Very well, Father." She and her mother helped him get Sir Stephen situated on the sled and into town.

Meanwhile, forgotten by everyone else in their concern for Sir Stephen as the rescue of Rapunzel was unknown to them, Jack, Peri, and Dewey were on the other side of the mountain, looking for a way in, when a team of goons found them and captured them. They were unceremoniously brought before Kubla Kraus, who was nursing a shoulder wound.

"So, you were helping rescue Rapunzel, huh? Put them in the dungeon, we have a town to punish,:" growled Kubla.

"What? No! Why are you doing this to them? They're good people!" Jack shouted as they took them away.

"If I can't be happy, no one will be," muttered Kubla. Jack glared at the dark-haired man with a fierceness that surprised his friends.

"Then you'll never be happy," growled Jack before he was dragged out of the room. They were taken down to the dungeons and were chained to the wall. When the goons left, Jack began struggling against his chains.

"It's no good, Jack, they did us up real good," sighed Dewey.

"But I can't let them harm the people of January Junction, especially Rapunzel!"

"Jack, Dewey's right, we can't move an inch! They've chained us up real tight so we can't move!"

Jack stopped struggling and sighed, "Then I guess there's only one way. Lord Milori!" Dewey and Peri gasped as Jack disappeared, and a giant snow storm blew up. Soon, Dewey and Peri disappeared too, from human eyes, but Jack could still see them as he flew around the castle, freezing everything.

"Dewey, let's get back to Pixie Hollow and see what we can do to help Jack!"

"Right!" agreed the elderly fairy, and two flew back home to get help for Jack. Snowflake after snowflake cascaded down as the north wind battered the castle, forcing Kubla and his goons inside. Before long, the castle was surrounded by thousands of snowflakes, the most effective army anyone could ask for, but then Milori began giving orders to move out.

"Lord Milori, we can't stop now, I've got to keep Kubla from destroying January Junction!"

"Jack, Mother Nature is giving me signs that winter will be over soon. One very important sign is coming, I cannot miss it. Whatever you're going to do to stop Kubla, you'll have to do it as a human."

"Wait, what sign?"

"A little creature called the groundhog, if he sees his shadow, there will be a few more weeks of winter, if not, then it is time for spring."

"Oh, alright, I'll go keep an eye on him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, besides, while I'm waiting, I'll think of something to do when I'm human again."

"Very well, report back to me once the groundhog has given his sign."

"Yes sir." Jack took off for the groundhog's place, a plan already in mind. He waited patiently for the little creature to emerge, thinking of a plan for taking out Kubla. Then he saw a little head poke out of a hole and look around cautiously. When the creature could see no danger, he came out completely, though still checking the area for any sign of danger. It yelped when it looked down, it's shadow was making faces at it! Thoroughly terrified, the groundhog ran pell-mell back into its hole and curled up for a few more weeks of sleep. The shadow had stopped at the hole, and changed into a laughing Jack Frost.

"Man, that was fun! I'll have to do it again next year, but at least we have a few more weeks of winter." He flew back to Milori to give him the news, and the snowstorm continued. Several weeks passed, and Milori called on Jack again.

"Jack, this time winter is definitely coming to a close, Mother Nature has given me definite signs to stop. Spring will arrive in an hour, you have that time to take care of Kubla Kraus and meet the requirements for staying a human." Milori blew pixie dust on Jack, and sent him down to January Junction. As before, Jack could sense the transformation, but something was off, his staff remained exactly the same, a magical staff. Jack figured that it was a reminder that he had little time to figure out how to stop Kubla and gather everything needed. He landed on the castle, right next to a window. He quickly clamored up and through the window, the snow was melting fast. He walked through the eerily quiet castle halls, holding his staff like a weapon. He continued to walk cautiously until he entered a vast room, a throne room with Kubla sitting on the throne. The dark man's eyes flashed when he saw Jack.

"So, you manage to escape from my dungeons only to come to be captured again? You are really stupid, if not brave."

"I'm not stupid, I came with every intention of defeating you. So, how about it, a one-on-one, just you and me?"

Kubla glanced at him, a cruel smile forming on his face, "Very well, Jack, since you are so determined to die. Makes sense, though, since you can't have the girl."

Jack peered at him, "What? What are you talking about? And how did you know my name?" Kubla answered with a yell and a lunge, missing Jack by mere millimeters. Jack rolled some more before bouncing up and blocking Kubla's sword with his staff. The big man gasped, Jack's staff was mere wood, wasn't it? But as Jack kept using it, both of them could see that it was no ordinary staff. Frost covered everything the bottom touched, leaving a trail of where Jack had stood. Then, Jack managed to hook his staff around Kubla's sword and yanked it out of Kubla's hands, sending it clattering across the floor. The dark man looked at Jack with something akin to fear in his eyes, his goons only stood staring in shock, even more so when Jack flicked his wrist and the dark hair went flying.

"So, that's the plot, you only wanted Rapunzel because you knew about the power in her hair! And why exactly won't I get the girl?"

"Because Stephen is going to marry her today."

"No, you two are not going to win, you didn't before, you won't now. You three, tie him up and bring him to town."

"Uh, why should we listen to you?"

"Because I just defeated your boss, and unless you want me to freeze you, I suggest you obey. Besides, no one should ever harm a girl, especially one like Rapunzel."

"That sweet little thing? He wants to harm her? Alright, you mongrel, let's go." Jack raised his eyebrow, some guys were weird, at least they got it right in their heads.

"Listen, I'm going ahead to stop the wedding, get there as fast as you can."

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, uh, we'll be there, you save the girl." Then the goons gave out a cheer as Jack mounted Kubla's horse and galloped away.


	6. Through

The horse ran so fast that Jack thought he was flying again, but he didn't have time to enjoy it. He glanced at the clock tower, he only had twenty minutes, at most, to stop the wedding before he disappeared from human eyes forever. He got to the church and dismounted quickly, bursting through the doors in his rush. Everyone turned to look at him as he ran down the aisle, but he was looking only at the couple standing at the altar. The bride glanced at him in surprise, and nearly ran off the altar and into his arms.

"Jack, you're here! I'm so happy! Now everything is complete," she smiled at him, but the smile began to disappear when she saw the look in Jack's eyes.

"Sorry to ruin it, then," he muttered, glancing at the groom.

"What? Jack, what are you talking about? Why are you ruining it? Do you love me?" The question took Jack by surprise, but he really thought about it before answering.

"Yes, yes I do love you, I love so much that I can't bear seeing you getting married to a man who's no good for you." It was Rapunzel's turn to be shocked.

"W-what are you talking about, Jack? Why is Stephen no good for me?"

Jack looked at her for a little while, then turned to look at Stephen, who was descending the stairs to the altar, "Because he and his twin brother have been plotting a way of getting you in their grasp to do whatever they want with you and the power of your hair."

Rapunzel touched her hair as she took a step back, "What? What do you know about my hair?"

Jack pulled her back to him with his staff, then whispered in her ear, "Only what I saw when I saved you, I've kept an eye on you ever since." Then he touched his staff to the floor, and an intricate design made of frost appeared. Rapunzel gasped as she felt the chill in her toes, then looked up and gasped again.

"Jack, your hair, it's turning white! And your eyes, they're blue!"  
Jack chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said that this is how I actually look?"

"Oh, you're . . . why, you're Jack Frost!" Jack chuckled, then coughed, cold air came out, showing their breath.

"Yeah, I am, sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but I wanted to see what being a human is like before I let anyone know. And, uh, well, I've been so busy making sure that Kubla Kraus stayed in his castle for the past couple of months that I really couldn't tell anybody." Jack grinned, running his hand through his hair. He glanced back at the slowly approaching Stephen, "Which reminds me, I found out something when I defeated Kubla Kraus." There was gasps from everyone in the church and murmurs about the age of the winner, curious as to how the youth could succeed where the knight could not. Jack did not pay them any mind, though, he was focusing on Stephen and Rapunzel as he prepared to drop the news he needed to tell. "Kubla Kraus was wearing a black wig, once it was gone, he was the spitting image of Stephen, even with his eyepatch." Rapunzel gasped and all eyes turned on Stephen, but Jack felt that he was the only one who saw the flash in Stephen's eyes, letting him know he had hit the mark.

"Y-you had said that your brother was dead. Why did you lie to me?" Stephen took a step forward, Rapunzel took a step back and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Because in all aspects he was dead, he was no longer my brother Stan, he's now Kubla Kraus."

"So . . ." Jack began, but Stephen cut him off.

"So I had no idea he came back here to terrorize January Junction, or that he had targeted you again, Rapunzel. I'm just glad I was here when you needed me most."

"Yeah, pretty convenient, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you."

Jack ignored the comment, though the slight growl nerved him, "And what do you mean by he targeted her again? Don't tell me, you're confessing to the attack, trying to sound all Mr. Nice now and putting the blame on your brother?" Stephen was now only three feet away.

"And if I did say that I repent of it, what would you say?"

"Saying is one thing, actually meaning it is another. If you actually mean that you're sorry for what you did to her seven years ago, I might just believe you. So, how about it? Why don't you just come clean and repent instead of asking how we would react?" The two stared at each other for a few minutes before something flashed in Stephen's eyes. He lunged forward, unsheathing his sword as he moved. Jack caught the intent and pushed Rapunzel out of the way, sending her tumbling into an aisle. She stopped in a kneeling position and looked up.

"No!" she stretched out her hand, unable to stop the horror unfolding before her eyes. Stephen aimed his sword at Jack's chest, there was no way Jack would be able to stop it.


	7. Farewell

"Jack!" Rapunzel screamed as Stephen's sword went through, right through. Because there was no one for the blade to imbed in, the momentum sent Stephen sprawling on the floor, his sword clattering to the side. Jack took several deep breaths, he hadn't realized how scared he had been, he had been so worried about Rapunzel's safety that he put his own to the side. Jack placed his head on the crook of the staff, he wasn't feeling too good, but then he glanced at the terrified look on Rapunzel's face, he had to do it for her. He sighed and walked over to where she knelt in shock, then tapped the floor with his staff, the floor quickly frosted and just as quickly melted, but it was enough. Rapunzel's eyes widened at the sight of the frost, then glanced up to where Jack should be standing, but saw nothing. How could she? He had disappeared the instance Stephen's sword had touched him, confirming that he was indeed Jack Frost. The lanky brunette who had always made her smile had returned to his white-haired sprite form, the form that no human could see. The tears began to fall from her eyes, she could never see him again, though he would be close and it seemed to be best for he would always watch over her. She glanced up, Stephen was standing up, but what she couldn't see was Jack standing protectively in front of her.

"It's true, isn't it? Everything that Jack said, it's true, isn't it? You saw me taking care of that little animal and thought that hair like that would bring you a fortune, until you cut it and found out that the hair can't leave my head if you want it to work. So you two came up with a plan for one of your to marry me, and then you'd do whatever you want with me. Using me as a tool to get rich while never once considering me as a human being!" She rose to her feet, while tears of rage flowed from her eyes.

"There's no proof of that," Stephen stated, grabbing her by the arm. Jack blew cold air on them, reminding them that he was still there, watching, and though it was spring, he still had enough power to take out Stephen if need be. Stephen glanced at the spot where Jack stood invisible and gritted his teeth, the sprite was a gaping hole in the plan.

"Yes there is, your brother just confessed to the whole thing." The crowd murmured as the goons walked through the doors with Stan Stabbington, formerly Kubla Kraus, in chains. They quickly chained up Stephen as well, not wanting to take any chances.

"That stupid Jack Frost, always ruining everything!" Jack laughed at Stephen's outburst, though no one could hear him, having foiled the twins' plans felt great. Though it meant he would forever be invisible to Rapunzel, at least she was safe.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he just disappeared."

"No, the real golden knight, what did you do to him? I don't think you really took the time to learn how to be chivalrous."

Stephen glanced at Rapunzel, a cruel smile playing on his face, "What do you think we did to him?"

"Knowing the villains that you are, you murdered him in his sleep."

"Possibly," remarked Stephen as the goons took him and Stan away, suggesting that they be put in the dungeon until a real knight comes along to take care of them. Rapunzel's parents rushed to her, hugging her.

"Oh darling, we're sorry, nothing turned out right," her mother sympathised.

"It's not your fault, Stephen played his part well, and Jack was the only one who saw through it. He saved me, again, and, now, I think I was always in love with him. But now …" she couldn't finish as she burst into tears on her mother's shoulder. Her mother patted her on the back, none of them knowing the scene that unraveled around them.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, you almost made it," Peri said, trying to console her friend. She and Dewey had arrived at the church before the Stabbington brothers had been taken away, and Jack explained the whole thing.

He sighed, "I know, but, I needed to save Rapunzel first, she's more important than being human."

"I am sorry, Jack, I'm afraid that this was the only time I could do this, no second chance," stated Lord Milori as he entered the church. The three friends bowed.

"It's alright, Lord Milori, I made my choice, and I ran out of time."

Dewey chuckled, "Besides, winter wouldn't be the same without you, Jack, so, in a way, I am glad that you didn't become human. Sorry it had to be this way, though."

Jack sighed with a soft smile on his lips, "That's alright, Dewey, in a way I'm kind of glad too, I can protect Rapunzel better this way."

"I know of an even better way," remarked a female voice.

"Queen Clarion!" The three took a bow again while Milori took her hand and kissed it.

"And what way is that, my dear?"

"My dear?" Jack whispered to his friends.

Dewey winked, "You weren't the only one with love problems."

"Jack, Lord Milori informed me of the information you gave him concerning Rapunzel's hair and I had to look into it. By protecting her you have done a great service, not just to her, but for all of us, especially the sun."

"The sun?"

Clarion nodded, "Yes, the sun. He sent a drop of his power to the earth nineteen years ago, and it formed into a flower. Rapunzel's mother was having difficulties during her pregnancy, and the town found the flower to save her and Rapunzel. The power of the sun now resides within her, revealed in her hair. The Stabbington brothers will not be the only ones who want this power for their own selfish reasons. That is why I must give her my proposition. The sun and the moon both agree that it is for the best. Will you please introduce us so that she will not be frightened?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, but, there's one problem."

"Oh?"

"Jack!" Jack turned around, looking for the person who called his name. He found himself engulfed in a tight squeeze.

"Rapunzel … can't … breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she said as she quickly let go, letting Jack gulp in several big breaths.

"Wait, how can you see me?"

"Jack, everyone can see us," replied Queen Clarion. Rapunzel noticed the fairies for the first time and instinctively grabbed Jack's arm.

"Um, who are they?"

"Oh, right, uh, Rapunzel, this is Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, you humans refer to them as Mother Nature and Father Winter. Queen Clarion did some research on your hair, and, well, she wants to talk to you about it."

"Oh, do you know why my hair is like this?"

"Yes I do, Rapunzel. I'm sure your parents remember the flower that saved you and your mother." Rapunzel's parents nodded. "That flower was a gift to the earth from the sun. As you know, it has the power to heal when Rapunzel's little song is sung. What you might not know is that it can also grant immortality to the one whom the power was given."

"I-it can?" asked Rapunzel.

"Seriously?" Jack quipped in amazement.

Queen Clarion nodded amidst the buzz of wonder, "Mr. and Mrs. Corona, do you remember the number of petals on the flower?"

They nodded and replied, "Six."

"With three anthers," Mrs. Corona added.

Queen Clarion nodded, "That meant on Rapunzel's eighteenth birthday, she would become immortal." Everyone gasped at the news, glancing with wonder at Rapunzel.

"Wait, you mean to say she's immortal now?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes, which brings me to my proposal, something to which the sun and the moon have both agreed. Rapunzel, with the permission of your parents, I would like for you to marry Jack Frost and come live with us fairies. You see, the sun wanted your powers to be shared with everyone, and because the moon gave us Jack Frost, they believe this is the best route." Jack's mouth dropped open, but there was a look of pure joy and hope in his eyes as he glanced at Rapunzel. Mr. and Mrs. Corona glanced at each other before sighing and nodding. A brilliant smile lit up Rapunzel's face, but it slowly disappeared.

"Um, your majesty, I would love to, but, would I ever get to see my parents again?"

Queen Clarion smiled, "Of course you will, child. When Jack Frost comes to earth, the people of January Junction will get to see the both of you, until your anniversary." Rapunzel glanced at her parents, then at Jack, who was grinning from ear to ear.

She laughed, "Alright, I accept." A cheer went up from the crowd as Jack gave Rapunzel his arm and led her to the altar, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, with all the fairies, following.

"Wait, there are two things. " Everyone paused to look at the fairy queen. "First, Jack, you must be properly attired for your wedding." With a wave of her hand, pixie dust swirled around Jack, changing his clothes into an elegant, frosty-blue suit. "Secondly, Bishop, will you marry Lord Milori and myself?"

The bishop smiled warmly, "Of course, your majesty." With that, the ceremony began, binding summer and winter, the sun and the moon.


	8. The Groundhog Finishes

"What? Did you think Jack wasn't going to get the girl? I know I got you there and made you think that Stephen killed Jack, but that's the thing about being the story-teller, you get to drop in a few cliff-hangers here and there. When you tell a story, you can tell it your way. Anyway, the happily married couples went on a honeymoon, well, to the moon, where they were warmly greeted by the Tsar Lunar and the Guardians. They had a grand time before needing to return to Pixie Hollow for the changing of the seasons. Jack kept up his magic shadow every February 2nd, letting him continue to spread winter while Rapunzel visited her family, until the one year Rapunzel gave birth to their eldest child. Since Jack wanted to be there for his eldest, Peter Pan took over his place for the magic shadow, that's when the groundhog found out what was going on, and struck a deal with the two, resulting in six more weeks of sleep for us and six more weeks of winter for them. Three years after their eldest Snowdrop was born, they had a boy on November 20th, Jack Junior. Jack looks exactly like his father when he was human, brown hair and brown eyes, but he's an excellent artist like his mother and often hangs out in Autumn Forest. Snowdrop, on the other hand, has pale blonde hair with blue-green eyes and loves helping out her father with his frost patterns. Also, with the help of Iridessa and the other light fairies, Rapunzel was able to get a haircut without losing the powers of the sun. I understand it's quite the load off her shoulders. Her parents became the rulers of January Junction and ruled with a gentler hand than either of the Stabbington brothers ever could. Oh? How could I know? Of course you're right, I never did see them, nor was I there, I got all of my information from the Sandman, a very reliable source, if you ask me. He also told me that the Easter Bunny isn't exactly too fond of me, which is partially why I haven't been promoted to Guardian yet, like Jack was just recently. Though the Easter Bunny apparently didn't like him either, so there's hope for me yet. Well, I hope you liked the story and our time together, but I really must go back to sleep, I am ever so tired. Good day, and have a great time with Jack Frost and his sunbeam, Rapunzel! Oh, and maybe you can pester the Man in the Moon to let me be a Guardian, and pester the Easter Bunny about not liking me too, maybe they will change their minds about me. I really would like to see Jack for myself and shake hands with both boy wonders. Well, I'm glad I got to tell you this story, who knows, the next time you see me, I could be a Guardian. Good night!"


End file.
